The present invention relates to a portable, and easily storageable, device for selective abdominal and hips exercise conditioning and development.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a portable ABS machine which effects conditioning of the abs muscles in a manner different from known machines, by the use of one""s thighs in an upward (closing) mode via a knee liftable bar, as opposed to torso pivoting to initiate the exercise.
It is still another object of the invention to exercise the user""s hip, thighs, and buttocks while simultaneously working the abdominal muscles.
It is another object of the invention to provide an inclined seating means for the portable device which means gives the user more leverage over the opposing thighs in lifting bar lever and also improves the range of arcuate motion for the lifting bar.
It is a further object of the invention to provide gripping means such that the device user is easily balanced and secure while exercising, thus to preclude the tendency to sway from side to side when effecting concurrent torso and thighs movement.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a portable abs exercise device which is mountable upon a rigid chair, and in which the body weight and arms of the user provide such stability and force which is needed to retain the device in situ during exercise.
It is still another object of the invention to provide adjustable resistant to accommodate varying user""s strengths.